evefandomcom-20200223-history
Caldari Ships
Starter * Ibis: Frigates * Bantam: This ship is similar to the Tormentor in most ways. It can use 2 mining lasers, and has the same sized drone bay. It also has a good cargo bay. It can fight if you need it to. It's also very cheap, you should be able to grab one in no time for mining. * Merlin: The Merlin is the brute of the pack. It can mount a total of four weapons (2 turrets 2 missiles), which is more firepower than almost any other frigate in the game. It's slow, has good armor and great shielding, and a small cargo bay. It doesn't carry any drones. If you want a fantastic all-around fighting frigate, this is your ship. It's also expensive and requires Caldari Frigate 3, so probably won't be your first new ship. * Condor: The Condor can mount 2 weapons, and has average shields and armor. It has an impressive speed and is the fastest Caldari frigate available. It's cheap, so will probably be the first ship you get as a fighter. * Kestrel: The venerable Kestrel. This ship is a missle frigate. It can mount four launchers and has a good cargo bay. It can't use drones, but most foes will probably be dead before they get close to you. If you like missiles, get this instead of a Merlin. It's also expensive and requires Caldari Frigate 3. * Griffin: Like the Crucifier, the Griffin is a support/EW frigate, so don't get one until you know how to use it. * Heron: The Heron can mount a missle launcher and a turret. It has low cargo and a small drone bay, but is second only to the Condor in speed. Its defenses aren't great, but it has several medium slots. It's really a jack-of-all trades vessel, but it's recommended you avoid this for now, unless you have a good use for it. Destroyers * Cormorant: Cruisers * Osprey: * Blackbird: * Caracal: The Caracal is a powerful vessel that specializes in missile deployment being able to fit 5 Heavy Missile Launchers with ease making it one of the most powerful Tier 1 cruisers in-game. It has excellent shield defenses, but very poor armor. However its low CPU makes shield tanking difficult with lower skills resorting to equipping one of the two low slots with a CPU upgrade is required to fit both a afterburner and a shield booster. This ship is useful with both new and experienced players and can easily solo any 3/10 complex as well as participating in PVP actions as long as it is backed up with tacklers, making it a good ship for new players wanting to join in with fleet combat. Special Ability: 5% bonus Kinetic Missile Damage per skill level and 10% bonus to Missile Velocity per Caldari Cruiser level. * Moa: Battlecrusiers * Ferox: Battleships * Scorpion: * Raven: Industrials * Badger: * Badger Mk II: Interceptors * Crow: * Raptor: Covert Ops * Buzzard: * Manticore: Assault Ships * Harpy: * Hawk: Logistics * Basilisk: Heavy Assault * Cerberus: * Eagle: Transports * Bustard: * Crane: